


*The night the world stood still*

by LuciFee



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Character Death, Child Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciFee/pseuds/LuciFee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everything comes to an end, even love has no chance to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	*The night the world stood still*

He hurried forward, always trying not to loose the handful of kids, following him fearful.  
Out of the blue they had come into the Jedi temple and started their bloody mission. The shock in the force, so many deaths had caused, were filling his eyes with tears. But he had no time to mourn, he had to try to at least save those children.  
And finding his friend.  
"All is going to be all right, Master Jay", he suddenly heard the low voice of the little boy, he was carrying , and whose little fingers were clinging to his tunic. Jay nodded with a small smile. The last he wanted to do was to destroy the hope the young ones still had, because the alternative was to horrid to even imagine.  
Whilst they were running through the corridors Jay's thoughts drifted to his friend Jen. Since they were little they had been friends and later on inseparable partners. Jay had been a little bit disappointed earlier today because Jen had something important elsewhere to do while Jay had another plan in mind.  
Now his only regret was that he hadn't told Jen earlier about his feelings for him and he prayed that Jen had managed to escape this insanity.  
Now it was to late.  
The little group entered an empty storeroom. Hopefully no one would find them here in this barely used part of the temple. For the sake of the children.  
But this hope lasted not very long.  
Jay could feel a huge dark energy coming near. He told the young ones to back away to the opposite wall and then he faced the door, holding his lightsaber. Whatever was coming through this door now, he was ready to fight.  
The door opened.  
Jay lit his lightsaber.  
"Anakin?"  
"Yes, it's me, Jay." came the cold, emotionless reply.  
Jay was confused, but he had not much time to think about it as Anakin was immediately attacking him merciless.  
Jay fought back with all his power, his only thought was to defend the life of the young ones but he soon felt that against so much hate and darkness he couldn't win. And so finally Anakins lightsaber pierced Jay chest. Yet whilst Jay collapsed to the floor, Anakin turned to the children.  
Jay could hear their screams, the buzzing of the lightsaber, then silence.  
He felt so cold.  
Wordless Anakin walked out of the room and left Jay to certain death.  
Jay closed his eyes feeling the life slip away from him, feeling sad because he couldn't say goodbye to Jen.  
There was so much he had wanted to say.  
But he couldn't  
Not in this life anymore.  
He heard someone come running towards the room.  
And blasterfire.  
The door opened.  
Jay opened his eyes one last time to see Jen kneeling next to him. He looked terrible covered all over with blood, but still alive.  
Carefully he wrapped Jay into his arms.  
Jay tried to smile.  
"You fool", he whispered. "Don't say you threw your life away just to try and rescue me?"  
Jen nodded  
"Yes, I did. You know I could never leave without you. And I never would."  
Tears began to glisten in Jay's multicolored eyes as he looked into Jen's green ones and saw nothing else but love for him.  
Shaking he lifted one hand and laid it above Jen's heart.  
"I love you....  
.....with everything I am....  
....and I wish I could have shown you...  
....I wish we had more time....but...."  
Jay took a deep breath, his eyelids fluttering.  
Jen began to cry, realising finally that he was going to loose the most important part of his life.  
"Jay", he whispered between tears. "I love you too, more than I can ever say."  
A smile formed on Jay's lips and Jen just kissed him.  
For the first and the last time.  
When Jen broke the kiss he realised that Jay was gone.  
He closed his eyes and just held Jay letting his tears flow.  
He didn't hear the door open again or saw the men coming in.  
"This one is still alive", someone said.  
He didn't feel the blaster between his shoulder blades.  
It didn't matter anymore.

End


End file.
